


Breathe

by QueenViral



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenViral/pseuds/QueenViral
Summary: A woman getting with two guys whilst high sounds like a fun time, after all.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just wish fulfillment.   
> Like, biggest fantasy wish fulfillment.

Mouth to mouth, breathing in the smoke exhaled by both men, Lilliana began to grow warm, head dizzy with thoughts of the events that would soon occur. She sighed gently, smiling and leaning back, watching the two men in front of her. The shorter man, Jamie, stopped and moved toward her, placing his hand on her face and kissing her gently. The taller man, Gabriel, extinguished the joint.

Lilliana giggled as she led them inside, up the stairs, and into the bedroom. She barely made it a step into the bedroom before Jamie was on her, ravaging her neck with kisses whilst Gabriel came around behind her and grinded himself hard against her ass, making her moan. 

With every breath, it was getting harder and harder to breathe without breathing in the lust, the desire of the others in the room. 

“Darling,” said Gabriel, “you’re so beautiful.”

The other man took her hand and pulled her over to the bed, whispering in her ear, “you’re stunning tonight.” 

She smiled, gently caressing Jamie’s arm as he set her down and stared at her beauty. Gabriel reached for the buttons down the top of her dress, undoing them slowly while peppering kisses along her collarbone.

“You don’t have to be so gentle with me, you know.”

“We’re just savouring the moment,” Jamie smirked while gazing openly at her now-open dress.

She giggled happily and pulled Jamie in for a kiss, brushing her hand against his lower back. He started pushing the dress off her shoulders, revealing a lacy purple bra. As he stood up to admire the view, Gabriel began taking the dress down her legs, kissing her chest as he moved along her body.

Drinking in the affection from both men, Lilliana beamed and moaned softly, feeling Jamie’s hands reach behind her to undo her bra just as her panties are revealed, that same deep purple. Her bra came off with practiced ease and she pouted a little.

“It’s hardly fair that I’m only in my panties while you’re both dressed.”

The two men looked at each other and nodded before looking back to her, stripping with the same speed as each other, watching Lilliana hungrily as she ran her hands up and down her torso, raking her nails against her flesh.

Jamie walked up to her and ran a hand along her face and down her body before drawing a nipple into his mouth and sucking gently. Gabriel continued where he’d left off whilst kissing down her body, whispering his breath over her panties, making her shiver. Looking up at her, he gave her a smirk and loops his fingers around the panties, bringing them down her legs before discarding them and breathing in the scent of her pussy before parting the lips with his fingers, watching for her reaction. 

Lilliana reached for Jamie’s hips, pulling him close to her as he pulls away from one breast and moves to the other, repeating his actions. She kissed the tip of his cock gently before pulling his hips close enough that she could lick it from base to tip before taking it into her mouth, a delicate hand fondling his balls. She began bobbing her head, taking him deeper and deeper as Gabriel moved his mouth lower and began licking her gently, circling a finger around her entrance before probing in. Lilliana moaned around Jamie’s cock and Jamie began thrusting into her mouth to savour the feeling as much as he could. Before he could cum, she pulled her lips off with a distinct popping sound and motioned Gabriel over. She rolled onto her stomach and pulled the two men to her, placing their cocks together and licking them both, from her left to her right, sucking and rubbing them the best she could. The men both groaned, Jamie’s breath hitching as Gabriel puts his hand on the back of Lilliana’s head. Jamie pulled himself away, eyes wild with desire and grabs Lilliana’s jaw, forcing her still while Gabriel began to thrust into her mouth, smirking and going deeper with every thrust. She loved every minute of it, moaning and squirming before reaching a hand between her legs to play with herself as well as she could. 

After a while, with her eyes wet from the depth of the cock down her throat, she tried to pull back, pushing her hands against Gabriel’s hips and wrenching herself free from Jamie’s grasp, while Gabriel took this opportunity to flip her over, placing her hips as high as he could, kissing down her spine before lining himself up with her wet heat. As he thrust into her, he motioned for Jamie to fuck her mouth. As Jamie moved up to Lilliana’s mouth, Gabriel began to pick up the pace slightly and fuck her gently. The more eager she seemed, the more he fucked her onto Jamie’s cock, gripping her hips and making her take him deeper and deeper. Skewered between the two men, Lilliana seemed delighted, moaning around the cock in her mouth and moving her hips to meet Gabriel’s. Harder and faster, they all moved together, racing towards a collective climax. Jamie came first, hard down Lilliana’s throat, which she swallowed willingly.

“Kiss me, now,” she whispered, breathless as she motioned for Jamie to bring his face to hers. He obliged her and they kissed, all the while Gabriel is pounding into her. Reaching a hand between her legs, she rubbed herself furiously as she could feel her own orgasm approaching. She moaned loudly into Jamie’s mouth, pushing back harder against Gabriel, his pace difficult for her to keep up with. She shuddered as she reached climax, pulsating around the hot cock inside her.

That sent Gabriel over the edge, filling Lilliana full of hot seed. He ran his hands up her back as he climaxed, pumping every drop into her. He pulled out and walked over to kiss her softly, smiling all the while.

Lilliana removed herself from Gabriel’s kiss and flopped over onto the bed, exhausted and breathless. Jamie laid next to her right, running a hand through her hair whilst Gabriel laid on her other side, running a hand up her side. Coming down from the high of orgasm, the three of them laid there for quite some time, reveling in the serenity of the silence between them. Eventually, the silence was broken.

“That was fucking incredible,” Lilliana said, looking between both men, “we’ll have to do this again sometime.”


End file.
